barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Up We Go!
Up We Go! ''' is the final episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids are playing outside on the playground, and a paper airplane that has a rhyme written on it mysteriously appears from the sky. They each get to take turns reading the rhyme and ask Barney what they mean. In the end, the kids find out it was BJ who was writing those rhymes and Barney has a special flying surprise for BJ! '''Educational Theme: Flight Stories: The Three Butterflies Cast *Barney *BJ (cameo) *Carlos *Shawn *Min *Tosha *Julie *Stella the Storyteller Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Rocket Song #The Airplane Song #My Kite #The Clapping Song #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the final appearance of Julie. *This is the first time no one notices BJ leaving. In addition, he wasn't seen or heard disappearing, instead a paper airplane flies by with a note from BJ. *This entire group (Carlos, Shawn, Min, Julie, Tosha)'s only other appearance was in Barney Live! In New York City (with Kathy, Derek, and Kelly). Four of them (Shawn, Carlos, Min, Julie) who appeared first in this episode also appeared in Shopping for a Surprise!. *This was Shawn, Carlos, Min and Tosha last appearances in the TV series. *Julie wears the same outfit in "If the Shoe Fits...". *Tosha wears the same clothes from The Good Sports, the same shirt in "Shawn and the Beanstalk", except with pants instead of a dress, and she wears the same pink sneakers in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *Min wears the same outfit in "A Welcome Home". *Carlos wears the same shirt in "Ship, Ahoy!". *This is the last time the Season 2/Season 3 version of Season 1's "I Love You" was used. *Four of the kids (Min, Tosha, Carlos and Shawn) returned for the Season 3 home videos. *Shawn wear the same clothes from Goes To Hollywood. And a short hair. *The Season 2 Barney doll from Help Protect The Earth (episode), and Season 3 episode. Clip from Up We Go! * Barney Theme Song (Doctor Barney is Here!'s version) (Clip from Up We Go! and Audio from Doctor Barney is Here! * Barney The Rocket Song (1992 version) (Clip from Up We Go! and Audio from The Queen of Make-Believe!) * Barney comes to life (Howdy, Friends!) (Clip from Up We Go! and Audio from Howdy, Friends!) * Stella arrive at Japan! (Clip from Up We Go! and Audio from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and Howdy, Friends!) (Barney: Hi There!) * * * * * * * * * * * Audio from Up We Go! # Barney Theme Song (Up We Go!'s version) (Clip from We've Got Rhythm! and Audio from Up We Go!) # Barney The Rocket Song (Season 3 version) (Clip from Barney in Outer Space and Audio from Up We Go!) # Barney comes to life (Up We Go!) (Clip from Play for Exercise! and Audio from Up We Go!) # Stella arriving at Greece (Clip from Trading Places! (with the audio) and Audio from Up We Go!) # Once Upon a Time called "The Sharing Hen!". (Up We Go!'s version) (Clip from Sharing is Caring! and Audio from Up We Go!) # Happily Ever After of "The Elephant and the Mouse". (Up We Go!'s version) (Clip from First Day of School and Audio from Up We Go!) # Stella leave in India (Clip and audio from First Day of School and Audio from Up We Go!, Are We There Yet?, Trading Places! and Camera Safari (episode)) # Stella leave in Rainforest! (Clip and audio from It's a Rainy Day! and Audio from Up We Go!, My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist and You Are Special! (these episode 20 from Season 3, Season 6 and Season 9 - I Love You Music Video from Season 1, Season 4 and Season 7) # Stella leave in Finland (Clip and audio from Easy Does It! and Audio from It's Tradition! and Up We Go!) # My Tosha's Locket is Gone! (Clip and audio from At Home with Animals and Audio from Up We Go! and What's That Shadow?) # Stella arrives at number 11 and 12 to put her clock with Baby Bop and Stella and leaving! (Clip from It's Time for Counting! (with the audio) and Audio from Up We Go!, Barney Safety and A Very Special Delivery!) # Hi Booker T. Bookworm (Up We Go!) (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from Up We Go!) # Reading a Note! (Clip from You Can Be Anything! and Audio from Up We Go!) # It's a Marching Band Parade looking at the window! (Clip and audio from Barney's Band! and Audio from Up We Go! and Waiting for Santa) # Let's Flight Number 12 for the Airport! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Up We Go!) # Barney The Airplane Song (1995 Version) (Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from Up We Go!) # Have a Snack on the Airplane! (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from Up We Go!) # Thanks to "Michael and Min!". (Clip from The Exercise Circus! and Audio from Up We Go!) # Let's Clear over that way by the balloons! (Clip and audio from Barney's Great Adventure and Audio from Carnival of Numbers! (episode) and Up We Go!) # Umbrella for Ducks! (Clip and audio from The Backyard Show! and Audio from Up We Go!) # Let's Go and find Squirrel! (Clip and audio from Barney's Good Day, Good Night and Audio from Up We Go!) # Barney My Kite (Season 3's version) (Clip from Up, Down and Around! and Audio from Up We Go!) # Backyard Gang New Friends leaving to studios (Clip from Rock with Barney and Audio from An Adventure in Make-Believe, On The Move (new friend), It's Time for Counting! and Up We Go!) # Barney The Clapping Song (1995 Version) (Clip from Hop to It! and Audio from Up We Go!) # It's a Ant! (Clip from Spring Into Fun! and Audio from Up We Go!) # Barney Itsy Bitty Spider (1995 version) (Clip from Grandparents are Grand! (1993) and Audio from Up We Go!) # Let's go outside to sleep! (Clip and audio from Carnival of Numbers! (episode) and Audio from Up We Go!) # Hi BJ (Up We Go!) (Clip from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Up We Go!) # Barney and Tina next is the Pretend center! (Clip and audio from Barney Goes to School and Audio from Up We Go!) # Barney Hey, Look at Me! I'm Fly! (1995 Version) (Clip from Barney's Big Surprise! and Audio from Up We Go!) # We're Coming from Lending for North pole! (Clip and audio from Waiting for Santa and Audio from Up We Go!) # Barney I love you Part 20 (Clip from A Very Special Delivery! and Audio from Up We Go! and Twice Is Nice!) # Barney I love you Part 14 (Clip from A World of Friends! and Audio from Red, Yellow and Blue! and Up We Go!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Up We Go!'s version) (Clip from Play Piano with Me! and Audio from Up We Go!) # Barney comes to play (Up We Go!) (Clip from A World of Music and Audio from Up We Go!) # Barney Says Segment (Up We Go!) (VideoStationBRNY - January 20, 2014!) # And remember, I Love You! (Up We Go!'s version) (Clip from Five Kinds of Fun! and Audio from Up We Go!) # Barney End Credits (Up We Go!'s version) (Clip from Down on Barney's Farm and Audio from Up We Go!)